This application for a Jointly Sponsored Predoctoral Training Program in Neurosciences will represent the major source of support for students in the Ph.D. Program in Neurosciences at Harvard University. The goals of this interdepartmental Ph.D. Program, which was established in 1981, are (1) to organize within a single training faculty the neuroscientists at Harvard Medical School, its affiliated hospitals, and Harvard College; in order (2) to train research scientists/teachers who have a broad background in neuroscience and who are interested in mental health and diseases of the nervous system to carry out original and rigorous research in important areas of neuroscience. In the first two years trainees complete a sequence of core courses ranging from cell and molecular neurobiology to systems neuroscience, as well as collateral courses selected from cell and molecular biology, immunology, statistics, and other subjects appropriate to individual interests. Students rotate through three different laboratories. Full time thesis research follows the course work, laboratory rotations, and qualifying exams. Students are also involved in other training activities including journal clubs, seminars and data presentation. There are currently 72 graduate students in the Program. The total faculty includes 94 members, of whom 54 who are currently most actively involved in graduate education are Training Mentors on the present grant. Considerable effort has gone into making this program a highly interactive group with extensive formal and informal contacts between students and faculty.